


School Project

by niallerpayno



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall, Bullying, Louis and Harry are friends, M/M, Niall gets bullied by Liam, Smut, Top Liam, at the end, happy end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niallerpayno/pseuds/niallerpayno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Liam were best friends until Niall told Liam that he's gay. Liam ended the friendship and bullies Niall after the summer break. When Niall and Liam do a school project together, Niall finds out why Liam was so upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	School Project

"God Niall... so good.."  
Liam pounded harder into me, with every thrust he jabbed my prostate.  
"Li.. gonna cum"  
His thrusting stopped. He looked down at me and began laughing.  
"Already? You cum like a school girl man." And with that he pulled out.  
He pulled on his clothes and went. Without another word. His laughter stuck in my head.

My eyes shoot open. My body is sticky with sweat and my lids are heavy. I roll over and look at the watch. 3 AM. Just a dream. While I was sleeping I kicked my blanket to the floor. I stand up and open the window, the air in my room is far too warm. I look down and see my hard member. Why does this happen all the time? Why do I always have sex dreams about Liam and in the end he's laughing at me and leaving.  
I lay on my bed and start stroking my member. Liam hates you Niall, you told him you're gay and he left. He even left you in your dreams Niall. This shouldn't be about Liam! I close my eyes and hope someone else would show up in my mind. But it's Liam. It's always Liam. I know how wrong this is. Liam and I had a huge fight. We still have though. I shouldn't be jerking off to the guy who hates me. He would never touch me this way. But that doesn't mean I can't have fun with it? He won't find out anyways.  
I let my mind wander. I imagine Liam gripping my hips, pinning me against the wall. Him pulling my head back and sucking on my neck. His hand slowly snaking its way down my chest to open my trousers. His hand loosely groping me and starting to stroke me. Me letting out loud keens while he's nipping around my adam's apple. I picture Liam pressing me against the wall and fastening his pace on my dick. I begin to pant and press a hand over my mouth. [I don't need my mother to hear this] My mouth leaves a last moan and I'm coming over my [Liam's] hand and over my sheets.  
As I lay on my bed exhausted I yawn widely. It's interesting how masturbating can tire you so much. I pull my blankets over me and fall asleep. This time without dreaming about Liam.

/next morning in school/  
I turn on the corner with my best mate Louis and freeze as soon as I see him. He's standing there with Harry, my ex-best friend. We had our own group, just the four of us. We never cared about anyone else. But now that we had split Louis went with me and Harry stayed with Liam. Before our summer break I told him. I told Liam that I'm gay. I told him I'm not crushing on him or our friends but that I fancy blokes. He was so mad. Without another word he left and never answered my texts. Louis and Harry understood. They were cool. The only thing they said was something like "As long as you don't want to shag us..". And now I'm standing in this school with him a few meters away.  
Louis stands awkwardly next to me and pulls me up to Liam and Harry. While doing so he muttered he just wants to say hello to Harry, with Liams and mine fight they didn't see each other loads. Louis and Harry are greeting each other and exchanging little "what have you been doing? how are you?"s. Suddenly Liam speaks up. "Fucked some asses, mh fag?" I flinch. Before I can react he pulls me by my belt to him so I'm flush against his body. He grabs my ass and holds me so I can't escape. "Or are you a bottom? Taking cocks up your ass?" I press my hands against his chest and struggle free. I make it to the toilettes when the first sob escapes my lips. Why is he so mean?  
I go to my first class.We four have EVERY class together. We picked before we got into the fight.  
When I enter the room I see that Louis sits behind Harry who sits next to Liam. Great. When I pass Liam he whispers fag. How can this day become worse? Sometime during the lesson Liam turns. "Hey fag.." He was instantly shut up by Harrys elbow that shot into Liams waist. 

/after school/  
Since we all live in the same street we walk home together. Well, Louis and Harry wanted to walk together so I just stick with it. Liam on the right and me on the left, Louis and Harry in the middle. They are the only ones who talk. Liam and I are too tense. We pass Harrys house and he says his goodbye. I was getting more scared by the minute. Louis' house is next, that means I'm alone with Liam. We're standing in front of Louis' house. He hugs me goodbye. "Louis don't get too close.." I sigh. How can he change so hard.. "Liam. Promise me you don't beat him up. I know you don't like him anymore. But leave him alone ok? I don't need a friend who's beating my other fried up!" He looks at me and I shoot him a smile. At least he can talk to me normal. "Yeah yeah alright, won't touch the fag anyways." I turn on my heel and start walking. Soon Liam is beside me. We are closer now, but we don't talk.  
When we stand in front of my house I can clearly see how he hesitates. He's thinkig about if he should just keep walking or say me goodbye. He chooses to keep walking. "Liam!" I call after him.. I have to tell him that. He stops and walks up to me again. "I don't really know what I've done.. What would you do if Harry was gay? You had nobody then. What's so bad with it. But promise me.. don't tell anyone. One bully is enough. You can call me names, beat me up. But don't tell anyone I'm gay." He stares at me. His expression emotionless and blank. When did he become so cold.. "It's okay if Harry is gay. But not if you are. And yes. I won't tell anyone. More fun for me. Now go, I don't want to see you get fucked by the next guy who walks by."  
"Why do you think I'm a slut?!" I yelling now. Yes, we aren't friends anymore but it hurts. Why does he think like that about me? "Why not?" A huge wave of anger and confidence came over me. "Because maybe I'm in love with someone. So I don't fuck with anybody!" Something shimmers over his face. Before I can try to figure what it is, it's gone. Like Liam. Because he's now walking away. No. He's running.  
What did I just say. Am I in love? Am I in love with Liam?

/next day in school; last lesson/  
"You're gonna work on this in pairs. Same pairs as always." I know what this means. I'm gonna work with Liam. "Mr Malik, can you.." "No I can't." My heart sinks. Liam turns his chair to me and sits on my desk. "We're gonna do this at my place, don't want to go inside of the fags house. We're gonna start today at 3 PM. Don't be late." I'm too paralized to say something. The bell rings and everybody gets out. Louis pulls me up and drags me out of the room. This is going to be hell.

"Louis?"  
"Yeah?"  
"It's 2:45"  
"Well thanks Niall but I have a clock."  
"I'm meeting with Liam at 3"  
silence.  
"Then take your stuff and go there"  
"I can't."  
"You have to. I'm gonna tell him to not bother you."  
"Thanks Louis.."

Karen opens the door. She smiles and pulls me into her arms. "Long time no see Niall! How are you?" I missed her. She is like a step mum for me. Whenever I was at Liams, she was like my mum. "I'm good, thanks. Liam's in his room?" "Yeah, but knock, he's in a bad mood."  
I walk up the stairs and knock on his door. I hear shuffling around and the door opens. Liam steps aside. But I don't go in. My eyes are stuck on a pair of boxers. These are actually mine. What the fuck. He sees where my eyes rest and quickly walks over and kicks them under his bed. When I look at his face, it's beat red. He comes back to the door and grabs the handle. "Well come in. I'm not gonna rape you." I step in so he can close the door. I take a deep breath but it's stuck in my throat when I feel Liams hands on my waist and his mouth next to my ear. "Or do you want me to?" This is going to be hard.  
"No Liam I don't want you to even touch me. Can we just start this?" He looses his grip and goes to his desk. I follow him and when he sits down I just stand next to him. Here's no spare chair. I look down at him and take in his features. He let his hair grow a bit and his beard was now fuller. His neck muscles are more prominent now and his shoulders are wider. Liam really is a pretty boy. Why did his girlfriend dump him? "I understand I'm pretty but can you please quit staring at me? And, do you want to sit on my lap? Sit on my bed fag. But don't get the wrong idea!" I hear the smirk in his voice. But it's not funny. Maybe he just wants to break me more. He broke my heart when he left. Not because I was in love with him. I didn't know it back then. Over the break I started to notice how much I missed him, how he always was there for me. The only thing left now are mean sexual comments and the name 'fag'.  
Our topic is Goethe. I hope he knows what to do. I don't know shit about German literature, or literature in general. "So fag, I think you don't know what to do either, right?" That's the same sentence as always. Every time we had a project he used the same fucking sentence. But now he replaced my name with fag. And that's even worse than all the other shit. "We never knew what to do Liam." He turns to look at me. He actually has a soft expression on his face, like his facade is crumbling. He sighs. "Yeah..but", and his hard expression is back, "but these times are over."  
After some time of actual work of trying to do something, with very much help of Google, and many other mean comments we're almost done for today. I take out my phone to check the time. 5:30 PM. Time to go. "I hope you deleted my number." I lay my phone aside and fold my hands in my lap. My eyes close and my lip starts to tremble. Keep strong Niall. Don't let him see how much he's hurting you.. I want to gulp down my sobs but my throat constricts. Suddenly his voice is softer. "Niall.. Okay I'm sorry alright?" I hear him standing up and walking to his bed. I almost feel his hand on my shoulder when I open my eyes and he pulls his hand back instantly.  
I stare blankly up at him. He apologized. Maybe he's starting to see that we were the best friends, and he just can't throw away a friendship like ours. And he actually used my name.. "Same time tomorrow?" I look on my phone again. "Tomorrow is Saturday..?" "Well genius I know. But when we go on in that speed we'll need more than the week that we have. You're a bit too slow mh." I close my eyes again. One moment he's almost nice and then he's the asshole again. I stand up. "Fuck you Liam." And with that I storm of.

/next day at Liams/  
Just before I can ring the bell I hear screaming inside of Liams house. "Liam get out of my sight!" That was Geoff. I hear someone walking up the stairs. Must be Liam. Should I go? Seems like they have a fight..? I hesitate but then I decide to ring. Liam will be even madder if I don't attend. This time Geoff opens the door and looks angrily down at me. "Niall I think you better go, Liam isn't allowed to get visited." "Ohh.. okay. Bye, Geoff. Tell Liam I was here.." "Niall." I freeze. His voice is even colder than the other days. Is it my fault his parents don't let him see anyone.. Because I'm gay? Did he tell his parents and they don't want gay people around their son? "Let him in. I make a school project with him." Geoff glances up the stairs. Then his eyes wander back to me.  
What's wrong here? "Alright. But don't make any sound. Your mother sleeps, Liam!" I step up the stairs and Liam pulls me in. He sits on his desks and puts his hands over his face. I decide to quietly sit on his bed and wait until he's ready. When he takes his hands away I see his eyes are puffy and red. Before I can stop myself the question that blurts out. "Were you crying?" "None of your business. We should start. Google about the same thing like yesterday." I gulp. He could just tell me. I know how bad his parents are sometimes. I practically lived here. I search my pockets for my phone.. Shit. "Liam I forgot my phone." He groans. " Take mine. It's on the bedside table." I lean over his bed to take his phone. "Code?"  
"Like always." Like always. Like always. 2913. His birthday and mine. I've been here for just 30 minutes when Geoff comes up the stairs and Liams door flies open. "Get out!" My head shoots up to him. He towers over me and looks me deadly in the eyes. "Dad we're not done." Geoff closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. "You are. Now get out Niall. And don't come tomorrow. Liam is grounded." I glance around him at Liam. He just gives me a little nod with a clenched jaw. "A-Alright. Bye.. "  
When I go down I see Karen in the doorway. I shoot her a little smile which she returns with sleepy eyes. "Karen.. are you alright? You look tired.." I slip on my shoes. "Just a headache.. And Niall. It's not you fault Geoff is so mad. I'll talk to him, he can't handle you like that. See you!" 

/Monday in school/  
Liam didn't held his promise. He told me he wouldn't at least tell anyone. But he did. He told them. They came. They beat me up. I have bruises on my stomach and cuts on my right arm. I stalk trough the school with Louis hurrying behind me. When I reach Liam I shove him against the lockers. He turns surprised. "What fag?" The hallway was empty. First class begun 5 minutes ago. Louis coughs. "Harry and I are going to class. We'll tell Mr Malik you had things to do." With that they're gone. "What do you want?" I wanted to be strong, but now the tears are streaming down my face. "You said you wouldn't tell anyone Liam! You promised! They beat me up Liam. Thank you!" His face is blank. "Where are you hurt?" Without saying something I point at my stomach and my arm. He takes my hand and looks at my arm. He takes the hem of my shirt and looks in my face. He pulls up my shirt and gasps. Didn't he expect it to be so bad?  
His fingers touch the bruises. This shouldn't bring my skin to heat up. Not now. "Who was it?" "Well you should know, you told them!" I rip my shirt from his fingers and pull it back down. "Niall I didn't tell anyone. Who was it?" "Nathan and his friends. What are you gonna do?" He takes me by my left arm and drags me out of the school. "Beat them up." Is he protecting me? We turn around the corner and see Nathan with two of his buddies leaning against the school. Liam looks at me. "Stay behind okay? Don't need you to get hurt more."  
"You two! Get away. Need to talk to Nathan." I see Nathan smirking at Liam. He nods to his friends and they go away. Pushing me around while doing so. "Why have you beaten him up?" "Who? The fag? He deserves it, doesn't he?" Liam grabs Nathan by his collar and pushes him against the wall so his head collides with it. "Don't fucking touch him. He's MY toy. Find your own." Liams biceps is bulging. Did he just called me his toy? One moment I think he cares about me again and the other moment he just wanted all the fun for himself. "Yeah, are you fucking his ass then? Is it so tight how it looks?" I gasp.. Liam pulls back his fist and throws it in Nathans face. I hear a loud crack, like something broke.. "You wouldn't ever find out if his ass is tight or not." And his fist collides again with Nathans face.  
Nathan groans out in pain. "Alright, won't touch him again.. Let me go." He whimpering. His nose is bleeding and he spitting out blood. Liam let's him down. Nathan walks past me and slaps me on the butt. I jump forward. "Nice ass, honey" And Liam has him pressed against the wall again. He boxes him in his stomach and brings his knee up between Nathans legs. "Bring your dick down and don't touch him ever again. Now get out before I kill you." Nathan begins walking away. This time without touching me. He groans out with every step. When he's out of sight I turn to Liam. "Thanks I guess.." Liam actually shoots me a little smile. "It's alright. Now go home. I'll tell the teachers you were vomiting or something." 

/Tuesday; before school/  
Liam and I couldn't work on our project. His parents still wouldn't let him see anyone. But now I need his help. Nathan and three friends of him stand in front of my house. My mother went to work already. I decide I'll just call him.  
"I thought you deleted my number."  
"You didn't delete mine either since you know who I am without me saying anything."  
silence.  
"What do you need?"  
"Nathan and his friends are in front of my house."  
"And?"  
"He threw a paper in my window and it said he wants to .. wait.. 'I'm gonna fuck your little ass when you come out of your house, baby. Can't wait to hear you moan my name when you come.' I don't thinks this is a joke. And I don't want to fuck with him either.."  
"Gonna be there in a minute. Call Harry and Louis. And don't leave the house."  
Just after I called Harry and Louis I see Liam turning on the corner and walking agrily to Nathan and his friends. I can hear them screaming. I know that the whole street is working right now, we're the only kids here and all the adults are at work. No one could help us.. if this gets out of control.  
I see Harry and Louis running to them too. Nathan goes away a few meters and talks with his friends. He looks up at my window and smirks. When I look at Liam I see him staring intently at Nathan. Nathan turns again and his friends attack Liam Louis and Harry. While I watch them fight I lost Nathan with my eyes. Where could he go? My eyes widen when I picture how he's playing a trick and will fucking beat my friends up. Well.. My friends and Liam. I run down the stairs and open the door. It fell shut behind me. I turn and curse. I don't have a key. Suddenly I feel hands on my shoulder, turning me around. I'll just hope it's Liam.  
Nathan pressed me against the door, lifts me up and draws my legs around his waist. He grabs my ass and grinds into me. I'm so shocked I can't say anything. He kisses from my neck up to my jaw. That's when I find my voice again. I let out a loud [and girly..] squeal and begin to squirm and try to get away. I hear a loud groan from somewhere in front of us but I don't want to open my eyes. "You ready for my dick Niall?" He grinds harder into me and he's millimeters away from my lips when I feel how he's ripped away from me. I fall to the floor and curl into a ball. I begin to sob quietly when I hear how everyone is beaten up. I can just pray that Liam Louis and Harry are winning.  
Suddenly all noise is gone. I hear familiar voices. "I can't carry him. I'm almost as small as him." Louis. "I don't want to touch him. I won't carry him." "Liam I'm not really strong you have to. To be gay isn't really a disease, not like you will be gay too after you toched him." I feel how I am lifted up and carried up the stairs. Liam lays me on my bed. After some more crying I pull away the arms from my face. I see Louis and Harry sitting on my bed. One on each side. Where's Liam? "How the fuck did you open the door?" Louis lays a hand on my knee and begins rubbing my leg soothingly. "Liam still had his spare key." Liam still has his key. He has his key. I gave him the key years ago. "And where is he now?" This time Harry spoke. "His dad called." 

/Thursday; Mr Maliks class [where they do the project]/  
"Mr Malik. We aren't finished yet. Can we get till Monday?" Mr Malik looked at Liam curious. "Sure yeah. But if you're not finished then, I'll have to give you a bad mark. Work on it."  
Liam turns around. "Well I don't have time today for you. Come tomorrow at 3 PM. Don't be late."  
And back is the cold mean Liam. I thought he we were chill now..

/Friday; 3:15PM/  
I'm late. He's gonna be mad. But it doesn't matter anyway, he hates me already. The door opens and reveals a very unhappy looking Liam. "Sorry I'm late." He shrugs. "Who cares. Don't worry, dad won't throw you out this time. They're not home. And they won't come home." I see he's sad. I studied his body language long enough to know it. I know it would be wrong to ask where they are, or when they come home. There's just one question that he would answer. "What happened?" He lays down on his bed and this time I sit on his desk chair. "You know my mum had the headaches. They're at the hospital. The doctors said it would be alright again but she needs to rest. That's the reason why my dead threw you out. We made much noise, back when we were friends.." ouch. "..and he wanted that my mum has peace. Now let's start."  
We were now almost done. It was 7PM now. "Alright fag, gonna shower before I go to sleep. Don't want you watching. Tomorrow 5PM. Bye." I was used to it by now. Without saying anything I take my stuff and go home. We will never be friends again. He will never stop hating me. I have to life with it.

/next day/  
I ring. Nothing. I ring again. "Come in, it's open.'' I open the door and walk up the stairs. His room door is open and he's laying on his bed. When we were still friends I would jump on him and we would wrestle until we can't breathe.. Good old times. He props himself up on his elbows. "We don't have to do much. I worked a bit last night. Write the last few sentences." I sit on his desk and read what he wrote.. He must have been very bored. Or lonely.. I write the last words and turn on his chair. "Done."  
We sit there and just stare at each other. I don't know if he wants me to go, he doesn't say anything. I sigh and stand up. "Niall can I ask you something?" Ohh shit. My name. Wow. I sit back down. "Sure." He hesitates a bit and his cheeks flush. "Does it hurt?" If he means his bullying yes it hurts. But I don't think that's what he wanted to know. "What?" "Sex... with a guy." My mouth falls open. I can feel how my cheeks flush. "D-Don't know.." "What, you're a top?" Would that be so shocking? "No! I mean... I don't know..?" "How can you not know? If you enjoyed fucking a girl then you'll enjoy fucking a guy? Or you want to take it up your ass." My face heats up more.. "I never fucked a girl but I don't know.. I think I would be a bottom..." Why am I talking to HIM about this? "You're a virgin? Never fucked ANYTHING? No girl? No guy? Not taken it up your ass?" Why does he want to know it so badly. "No. Is that a bad thing or what?"  
"No. Just wanted to know it. When do you have to be home?" I lean back. What is wrong with him? "You ask me if I am a virgin and then you throw me out? Wow." "No Niall I didn't mean it like that." He laughs. But I don't think it is very funny. I know it's embarrassing to still be a virgin. But that's no reason to laugh. "I'll come around tomorrow. We need to practice it." And with this I walk home.  
/next day/  
I don't know if it's a good idea if I just come around. I should call him first. But now I'm here so.. I ring. "Open." I walk up the stairs like always. But when I reach the last step I see Liam standing in his doorway. He's smiling. "What?" "Nothing. Come in." What the fuck is his plan now? Why is he smiling. He's never smiling at me. Just when I want to go into his room beside him he's laying his arm across my chest and pulling me into his arms. I'm so shocked neither do I put my arms round him too or say anything. "I missed you Niall."  
"Is this a stupid joke Liam?" He nuzzles his nose in my hair and presses a kiss on my head. "No." I throw my arms around him and press him tight against me. Finally. I begin quietly sobbing into his shirt. He begins slightly laughing. Oh hell. My arms fall from his sides. "I knew this was a joke. Fuck you." He begins laughing louder and pulls me tighter to him. "It's not a joke you dickhead." "Good."

/Tuesday [one day after the project]/  
The project was great. We got a good grade and we four are friends again. It's like before I told Liam that I'm gay. He calls me by my nickname again and even his sexual comments stopped. Now I'm on my way to Liam. I actually have a few questions. Like, why was he even mad at me? Since his parents still aren't home and the last days I just went in, I open the door and slip my shoes off. I walk up the stairs and hear quiet noises out of Liams room. I don't really think about knocking and just open his door. And there he is. Laying naked on his bed with his dick in his hand and jerking off.  
His head shoots to me and he pulls his covers over him. I just stand there not saying anything. So many scenarios go through my head. The worst is him telling me that our friendship is over again and that I stepped on him on purpose. Finally I move. He lets out a huffed laugh. "Fuck.." "Um. Liam.. Sorry.. I didn't.. know.. you..umm Bye" And I run downstairs, slip on my shoes, slam the door shut and run home. I fucked it all up.

"Niall?"  
"Please don't tell me you hate me now. I didn't do this on purpose.. I swear!"  
"Hahaha. Shut up Niall. I'm not mad. These things happen. Want to come over now?"  
"Oh sweet jesus. Thanks. Yeah give me a minute."

I stand in front if his house. Maybe I should ring this time. Before I can do anything he opens the door. "Hi" "Hey.. Listen.. I'm sorry.." He pulls me into a hug. "Forget it." We walk up to his room and sit on his bed. I take a look around. I missed his room. His is so clean. Mine's not. I lay down and move my hands around. "I missed your bed." "I missed you in my bed." Suddenly I stop my movement. I look shocked up at him. "Hey no. I didn't mean it like that." I know that. "What's wrong?" I move my hand to my face. This just didn't happen. I close my eyes to keep myself from laughing. "What?!" I can't hold it, I burst out laughing. I show him my hand and he absolutely freezes. "Oh hell no. I'm sorry.." He mutters over and over again. But I just keep laughing. I actually touched right into his sperm.  
For other this maybe isn't funny but I think it's hilarious. He moves hysterically around in his room in search for tissues. He finally found them and comes to me, takes my hand and cleans it up. "I'm sorry Niall. Why are you laughing?" I just keep laughing and after some time he finally laughed with me. When we calmed down we're laying both in his bed with our heads on his pillow. I'll finally ask the question that keeps me up at night. "You don't mind I'm gay, do you?" He strokes the hair out of my face. "No, not at all." His smile fades as I ask the next question. "Why were you so mean? You acted like you hated me, but when Nathan beat me up and told me he'll fuck me you got so mad..?" He sighs and turns on his back. "Well Niall.. You remember how I thought you were a slut right? I just made all the comments because I didn't know how to deal with it. You told me you didn't have a crush on me. That means you fucked with others. And.. I don't know. The thought just made me mad. That you want things from others but not from me. You never had a girlfriend. I was used to have you all for myself. And if you are gay but not crushing on me.. Sooner or later someone would fuck you and I don't wanted that. Still don't want it."  
When someone else isn't allowed to fuck me.. Does he want to fuck me? "That's why I got so mad at Nathan. Sure I was mad because he hurt you. But I was even madder when he asked if we're fucking. Because that's maybe what I want but what I can't have. And then he slapped your butt, and then he said he can't wait to hear you moan his name when you come. And to be honest.. I can't bear hearing you any name when you come. And maybe I have a crush on you." I let it think in. He doesn't want me to moan any name when I come. "Which name should I moan when I come?" He turns again so I'm facing his back. "Mine."  
"And you said you can't have that?" I roll him again on his back and look him in the eyes. "Well.. Can I?" Is that what I want? Do I want to loose my virginity to my again-best friend? Do I want to loose my virginity to Liam? Of course I do.. That's what I dreamed about every night.. "You can." And with that I straddle his hips and press my lips down on his. I wanted this for so long. I waited so long. I try to desperately grind my hips down on Liam but he stills them. "Are you sure you want this?" I give a nod. "Top or bottom?" "Fuck me Liam.."  
He rolls us over so he's on top. He takes off his shirt and tugs on mine. When I'm shirtless too I take a second to admire his body. Of course, I've seen him shirtless. But not when he's on top of me on the bed and trying to open his trousers. I slide down mine and watch him discarding his trousers along with his boxers. I look shocked at his dick. I figured it's big but.. wow. Liam looks at me worried. "What?" "It's just.. you're really big.. and I haven't done anything.. with a boy. I mean I never even felt a dick.. apart from my own.." He presses a featherly kiss on my lips. "It's okay. We don't have to do anything if you don't want." But I want to.  
"Can I touch you?" He takes a deep breath and lays down on the bed. I slowly take his dick in my hand. I pull down the foreskin and curl my hand stronger around him. I fasten my pace and see him clenching the sheets. Little moans and pants fall out of his mouth. "Do you want me to blow you?" I'm a bit shocked when he speaks. Hic voice is hoarse and his eyes are clouded. "We can try another time.. Niall.. Stop or I'll come.." I take my hand away. "So Niall I've never done anything with a boy so I don't really know what to do now.." I've watched enough porn. "Lube?" He hands me the lube and I squirt a good amount on three of my fingers. He sees how I bring my hand behind me and tries to stop me. "Let me do it Niall." I grab his hand and bring it back down on the bed. "Enjoy the show." He watches as I bring my hand behind me again and slip two fingers in.  
I let out moans and keens while I scissor and spread me open. I hold shamelessly eye contact and watch him jerking himself slowly. When I'm three fingers deep he grabs the lube and squirts it on his dick. He spreads it around and I take away my fingers. I'm ready. "Position?" "Let me ride you.." "Shit okay." He grabs my hips and I straddle him. I take his dick in my hand and line it up to my arse. The head slips in. "Fuck Niall... so tight.." Several moans slip out of our mouths when I sink deeper and deeper down Liams dick.  
When my bum is nestled on Liams hips we smile at each other and I lean down to kiss him. I place my hands on his chest and lift myself up. Liam groans and grabs the globes of my bum. When the pain is gone and pleasure takes over I fasten the pace and slam down on him. He draws his hand back and it collides with my bum. "God Liam.. Again.." The next slap is harder. I come down sloppier and sloppier and my hips slow down more. "Liam.. I can't.. Take control.."  
He flips us over and nestles between my legs. I spread them wider so he can go deeper. He pulls his hips back and slams them in me hard. He keeps a fast pace up as he leans down so we can kiss. When he lays his head on my shoulder and moans in my ear I stutter out. "I dreamed about this Liam.. And it's even better.. I'm so close.." He shuffles a bit and changes the angle. I scream out.. He hit my prostate. "I actually wanked about this when you stepped in on me. I imagined you trapped underneath me and falling apart with my dick inside of you.. Come on Niall you can let go.."  
My hands claw at his back and I let out whimpers. His dick jabbed at my prostate now with every thrust. My mouth leaves a last keen and I'm coming, painting our chests. My walls clench around Liam and I feel his dick throbbing inside of me. He bites my shoulder and follows me of the edge.  
After we come down from our highs and our breathing eased off I cuddle into his chest and he pulls the cold sheets over us. "I love you Niall. You know that right?" I snort. "You better should, you took my virginity." "Hey!" He slaps my head. "Ow.. Alright.. I love you too." I lean up and give him a kiss. He smiles down at me.


End file.
